


She’s A Lady

by eeveningarcherr



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Royalty, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveningarcherr/pseuds/eeveningarcherr
Summary: Kiyoko Shimizu, what a lady she is.Yet she danced with the simple girl, Yachi Hitoka.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	She’s A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by ‘Line Without A Hook’ by Ricky Montgomery as it’s a major comfort song for me.

There she was.  
Her body moved gracefully as she waltzed with a man who kept his eyes on her the whole dance, completely caught in her spell.

Yachi couldn’t blame him.

She was gorgeous, other-worldly even.  
She had everyone’s eyes on her, yet she never paid any mind to them.

Yachi had never seen someone so confident yet humble in the way they held them self.

She wished she could do that, she wished she could walk around not caring about what insult may come her way.

Though with how ethereal the woman looked, she probably never got insults.

Yachi snapped out of her trance eventually but couldn't help but look at the dancing couple again. Her with admiration, him with envy.

She couldn't help but want to be the person dancing with her, to be the one to caress her hand, and to be the one she enjoyed the night with.

But Yachi told herself how a lady like her would never even look her way, and even if she did, she certainly wouldn't want to be seen with Yachi; a simple girl who can only watch from afar and never come close.

It would absolutely destroy her reputation to be seen doing something's intimate as waltzing with another girl.

But despite the discouraging thoughts, she suddenly felt a burst of confidence when the woman and her partner parted ways.

Yachi began to speed walk to her, not listening to the pleas in the back of her head telling her to turn back now and not risk embarrassing herself in front of her, surprisingly still walking.

Before she knew it, she was a few feet away from her and her confidence quickly crumbled when she was up and close to her.

Unfortunately, it was too late to walk away now as the woman had already noticed her in the corner of her eyes, her coal like eyes met Yachi’s brown ones.

"Do you need something?" Her voice was somehow both sweet as honey and icy as the wind on a winter day.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask you," She took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to dance?"

The corners of her mouth curved upwards, she was smiling. And my god was seeing her smile a blessing Yachi would always treasure.

"I'd love to."

Yachi’s world seemed to freeze for a moment. 

She said yes...

It wasn't until she waved to Yachi awkwardly, making her have to actually try and process what was going on.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She waved her arms in the air nervously. "I'm just surprised you sad yes! I mean, you’re just so amazing and I'm just… me."

"Oh, I..." She swore I could see a small trace of a blush on her face. "I'm flattered but I'm not that special really." She tucked her long raven hair behind her ear.

"It’s true, I already know it. You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Yachi’s eyes burned holes into the floor until a hand lifted her chin to create eye contact

Yachi froze, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm not lying, I'm a simple girl just like you, and I don't care about what someone thinks about us being seen with each other." Her eyes were now filled with a comforting warmth despite being such a dark colour.

"So!" Yachi jumped back. "Shall we dance?" She said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, of course." She took Yachi’s hand and led her to the centre of the ballroom, her floor length peacock blue dress flowed behind her as her heels clicked.

Yachi didn't realise it until they were standing right in centre of the ballroom but she still hadn't processed that we were about to dance together. It was just too good to be true.

Just then, she placed her left hand on Yachi’s waist and the other held her hand up.  
She began to lead her in circles to the slow piano playing that was accompanied by the violin, both of their dresses' fabrics flowing as they danced.

Yachi could occasionally hear a whisper from the crowds who took note of them but she was able to just shake her pessimistic thoughts away and thought about what she told her and focused on the woman’s face.

Kiyoko Shimizu, what a lady she is.

Yet she danced with the simple girl, Yachi Hitoka.


End file.
